diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parsecboy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already. If you don't have an username, create one! It's free, and it'll give you a load of advantages: it will hide all those ads on all articles, it will help you keep track of all your edits, and make you a part of our community. :'Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 17:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you First up, thank you for trying to fill up the belts. Even if they're just a single line. Heh heh. Could you change how you write those to The ABC is a unique XYZ instead of what you're doing now?? Thanx. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Done :) Parsecboy 18:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::You go boi. ;-D "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 18:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm pleased to see someone new around here. Welcome and thanks. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::The only help I need is testing the some modifications to the css and js. I don't have any guinea pigs. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:01, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Wow!! I can't believe my eyes!! Someone's actually contributing regularly... Thank you so much. We really need some help. Your item expansions are wonderful. Just a suggestion - could you add a see also section with links to the elite and exceptional versions, and vice versa. And a link to the D1 version for items with ABC (Diablo II) as the title. See Bone Wand for an example. Cheers. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm kinda bored, and don't feel like going to sleep yet (it's a little after 10pm EST), so I figured I'd come on and do some more updating :) The "See also" is a good idea, I'll go ahead and incorporate it into the articles I've already edited/those I plan to edit. Parsecboy 02:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, super-cool! You're doing the item pages! I see you've already been praised, but I want to add to that. And thanks for linking the unique pages too, it's grand :DCologneCerroneHoudini 03:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup, I've done the belts and barb helms, and started the amazon weapons a bit ago. Sort of random, I guess. I just got the urge to go create a frenzy barb, so that's what I'm going to be doing for a little while. Parsecboy 13:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) In case anyone cares I'm going to be moving to a new apartment starting tomorrow, so I'll be away for a little while. Just in case anyone had any questions/comments for me. Parsecboy 03:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC)